novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Deoxia
Deoxia is a terraformed terrestrial planet about the size of pre-terraformed Mars located in the Solar System and is near both Saturn and Jupiter. It was first terraformed by ancient time-traveling dimension-travling space travelers who first terraformed Deoxia around 50 million years ago and introduced various Carboniferous plants, invertebrates (apart from large arthropods), and Deoxyses from the fictional Pokemon universe during the terraformation process, and a wide range of species on Deoxia, including Deoxyses (which the planet is named ever since Deoxyses were brought to the planet), have diversified and evolved into a wide range of species that became native to the planet, including some that resembles their ancestors. Deoxia contains, not just oceans, but also taiga, boreal, temperate, subtropical, and tropical forests, as well as wetlands, grasslands, tundra, mountains, brackick/freshwater lakes and rivers. Example Deoxys species of Deoxia Common Deoxys.png|Common Deoxys, Deoxis comensius, a species of medium-sized Deoxys found throughout every single continent of Deoxia, and resembles its normal forme ancestors. There have been sightings, including some confirmed sightings, of common Deoxys in the solar system, including in Earth's atomsphere, although they aren't currently breeding in Earth. Predator Deoxys.png|Predator Deoxys, Carnodeoxis deinorhynchoides, a species of medium-sized Deoxys found throughout mainland continents of Deoxia. It resembles the attack forme of its ancestors and it is a chief predator of the common Deoxys. Tank Deoxys.png|Tank Deoxys, Ankylodeoxis rhinoceros, a species of large Gigantopithecus-sized Deoxys found throughout mainland continents of Deoxia. It resembles a defense forme of its ancestors, but is flightless and is a pure browsing herbivore that mainly feeds on last leaves, fruits, and nuts. Antelope Deoxys.png|Antelope Deoxys, Cervusodeoxis agilis, a species of medium-sized Deoxys found throughout the mainland continents of Deoxys. It resembles the speed forme of its ancestors, but is flightless and is a mixed-feeding herbivore, using its leaping powers and speed for defense against predators. Star Deoxys.png|Star Deoxys, Asteriadeoxis astrous, a species of tiny slow-moving flightless Deoxys found throughout the oceans and shorelines of Deoxia. It is fully-aquatic and needs to breathes water, in a manner similar to sea stars of Earth, which fills the similar ecological niche to star Deoxys. Anemone Deoxys.png|Anemone Deoxys, Floradeoxis venomii, a species of small flightless predatory Deoxys found throughout the shallow seas and shorelines across the oceans of Deoxia. It fills the similar ecological niche to Earth's sea anemones, and like them, the anemone Deoxys are fully-aquatic and need to breathe water. Paddler Deoxys.png|Paddler Deoxys, Pleisodeoxis carcharias, a species of small-to-large-sized flightless Plesiosaur-like Deoxys found throughout Deoxia's oceans. Many different subspecies of paddler Deoxys fills the ecological niches similar to Earth's sharks, large predatory non-shark fish, and even whales (such as dolphins). Unlike most other fully-aquatic Deoxys, they need to breathe air to get the oxygen they need. Jungle Deoxys.png|Jungle Deoxys, Terradeoxis afromentus, a species of large flightless Deoxys found throughout wetlands, subtropical forests, and jungles of Deoxia. It is an omnivore that mainly feeds on invertebrates, smaller Deoxys species, and fruits. Tree Deoxys.png|Tree Deoxys, Arboradeoxys simii, a species of small-to-medium-sized flightless arboreal Deoxys found throughout the grasslands, forests, wetlands, and jungles of Deoxia. There are different subspecies of tree Deoxys that fill the similar ecological niches to Earth's monkey and non-human apes, and like most of them, they are both social and equally intelligent. Blind Cave Deoxys.png|Blind Cave Deoxys, Rattodeoxis musomimioides, a species of small flightless burrowing Deoxys found throughout caverns and their own burrows and tunnels across almost every continent of Deoxia. It fills the similar ecological niche to Earth's rodents, rabbits, hares, pikas, shrews, moles, and among other burrowing mammals, being an adaptable omnivore. Common Forest Deoxys.png|Common Forest Deoxys, Australodeoxis chameleus, a species of small arboreal flightless Deoxys found throughout wetlands and forests of Deoxia. It fills a similar ecological niche to Earth's arboreal carnivores, for example, chameleons and martens. Great Polar Deoxys.png|Great Polar Deoxys, Bosodeoxis tundrii, a species of large flightless herd-dwelling Deoxys found throughout the boreal forests, taiga, and tundra of Deoxia. It fills the similar ecological niche to Earth's wisent and musk oxen, being a mixed-feeding herbivore. Deoxys Fly.png|Deoxys Fly, Arthroneuradeoxis insectomimides, a species of small insect-like Deoxys found throughout every habitat of Deoxia except oceans. Depending on a species of fly Deoxys, it fills the similar ecological niches to many of Earth's flying insects, and may have been a reason why there aren't many large flying insects around in Deoxia. Scavenger Deoxys.png|Scavenger Deoxys, Procyodeoxis rattusodeinus, a species of small-to-medium-sized flightless omnivorous Deoxys found throughout wetlands, forests, and jungles of Deoxia. Depending on a subspecies, they fill the ecological niches similar to Earth's raccoons, coatis, skunks, and among other small omnivorous mammals and birds. Jellyfish Deoxys.png|Jellyfish Deoxys, Aureliodeoxis oceanii, a species of small-to-medium-sized flightless aquatic Deoxys found throughout Deoxia's oceans and even some brackish waters and freshwater lakes. Depending on a subspecies of jellyfish Deoxys, they fill the ecological niches similar to various jellyfish species, Portuguese man-o-wars, and other similar animals, feeding on various small aquatic invertebrates and tiny aquatic Deoxys species. Sucker Deoxys.jpg|Sucker Deoxys, Cetacodontodeoxis kollis, a species of large flightless aquatic Deoxys found throughout Deoxia's oceans. Sucker Deoxys fills the ecological niches similar to Earth's baleen whales and filter-feeding sharks, using its pipe-like appendages on its back to filter-feed on plankton. It also has a blade-like horn on its head for defense against predators. Like paddler Deoxys, they need to breathe air to get the oxygen they need. Electric Deoxys.jpg|Electric Deoxys, Elektricodeoxis pollyborga, a species of medium-sized flightless Deoxys found throughout the forests and jungles of Deoxia. It fills the similar ecological niche to Earth's small caprines such as sheep and goats, but has evolved a different from of defense from predators, electricity that comes from the appendages on its back. Bear Deoxys.png|Bear Deoxys, Scrofadeoxis omnivorii, a species of small-to-medium-sized flightless Deoxys found throughout the forests, jungles, and grasslands of Deoxia. Depending on a subspecies, bear Deoxys fills the ecological niches similar to Earth's bears, pigs, and peccaries, and, as their scientific names suggests, are omnivores. Bleeding-Hearted Deoxys.jpg|Bleeding-Hearted Deoxys, Crinigeradeoxis alpinus, a species of medium-sized flightless Deoxys found throughout the forests and taiga of Deoxia. It is named for its core on its chest, which is red in color and might look like it's bleeding, but it's a way to scare off native predators. It is a scavenger and a browser, feeding on fruits and dead animals Greater Cave Deoxys.png|Greater Cave Deoxys, Noctisodeoxis cavernii, a species of medium-sized flightless Deoxys found throughout the forests and caverns of Deoxia, hence its name. It is also a nocturnal predator that ambushes its prey in darkness, even in the darkest of night. Arctic Predator Deoxys.png|Arctic Predator Deoxys, Polatyrannodeoxis markus, a species of medium-sized flightless Deoxys found throughout the boreal forests, taiga, and tundra of Deoxia. It is closely related to the predator Deoxys, but with three arms, not just two, it is both cold tolerant and is able to blend in the snowy environments of its native range. Mountain Deoxys.png|Mountain Deoxys, Montanacarnodeoxis deinosatanicus, a species of medium-sized flightless predatory Deoxys found in cold mountains in the northern continents of Deoxia. The mountain Deoxys is related to the predator Deoxys, but cannot fly. Flower Deoxys.png|Flower Deoxys, Rosadeoxis floramimus, a species of small flightless predatory Deoxys found throughout the floodplains of Deoxia. Its flower-like mimicry is a result of convergent evolution with the native yellow flower-like plants where the flower Deoxys lives in. The flower Deoxys uses its camouflage to hide from other predators and to feed on nectar-drinking insects. Deoxysman.png|Deoxysman, Deoxis sapiens, aka Sapient Deoxys, a species of medium-sized, flightless, omnivorous, extremely intelligent Deoxys found in every terrestrial habitat of Deoxia. Deoxysmen have their own form of cultures, religions, languages, villages/cities, technologies, etc, which are more advanced than that of common humans of Earth, and like them, they too are trying to establish populations throughout (almost) every planet of the solar system, including Earth. Robo-Deoxys.png|Robo-Deoxys, a type of robotic Deoxys, but of unknown origins. It may have been robotics created by Deoxysmen or are in fact cyborg forms of Deoxysmen sent to other planets, including Earth, for the same reason as humans sending robots to other planets, to find habitatable planets for anyone/anything to live in. Category:Planets Category:Terraforming